knightsofthezodiacfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Daisuke Kido
Daisuke Kido (大輔木戸 Kido Daisuke) is the reincarnation of the God Ares (アレス Aresu), he was the adopted sister of Saori Kido, as Ares he was the half-brother and former enemy of Athena reincarnated from Tartarus by the Olympian Gods to work with Athena and to keep watch over her on their behalf. Ares is the God of War, Violence, and Bloodshed, he is legendary for his offensive plans of action in contrast to Athena's defensive plans. Biography Early History Daisuke Kido would become the reborn God of War in a primitive Native American tribe culture, at some point however the parents that bore him died and Daisuke was discovered by Mitsumasa Kido who had been directed there by a Prophecy tied to his Adopted Granddaughter - who was unknowingly the reincarnation of the Goddess Athena, Mitsumasa adopted the child as his grandson and his granddaughter's adopted brother. Mitsumasa found it curious and troubling at the time that Daisuke would begin growing up as a cunning but aggressive youth who would always argue with his adopted Sister Saori over how things should be done or over their perspectives and opinions of how things are, Mitsumasa became worried when Daisuke began to mingle with the Saint trainees that he had brought together and when Daisuke himself showed potential to become a Saint. Eventually however, Daisuke would be permitted to join the Saint trainees and would then be sent to Scotland for training, and to gain the Corona Borealis Cloth. Training as a Saint Daisuke was trained to be a Saint by an unknown Master, the Master seemed to fear Daisuke's Cosmo as it contained a vast power that when nurtured could even match Gold Saints, knowing of the unsatisfactory leadership of the Sanctuary and rumours regarding the current Pope of Athena caused Daisuke's Master to not file his misgivings to the Sanctuary in hopes that Daisuke may one day face down the false Pope and his followers. Saint Seiya Galaxian Wars Personality and traits Daisuke is the reincarnation of Ares in the modern day and is described by many including his sister Athena as a natural and charismatic leader as well as a Symbol of Warrior Standards everywhere, Ares however is described as having an aggressive nature and despises people questioning him that support an opposite opinion to his own as firmly as he does, this leads him into many current and past conflicts - verbal and not - with Athena and her reincarnated form as Saori Kido. He is also very loyal and with his capacity in strategy and natural leadership skills maked him an invaluable ally, tempting Saori to give Daisuke the position of Pope at the Sanctuary, a decision she finally agrees upon when Ares defends her against Poseidon while he could have instead betrayed and killed her in his donned God Cloth with ease. Despite his negative traits he is a trusting and kind young man, preferring to see the good in everyone rather than viewing anyone with distrust. He embraces new friendships with vigor, and quickly forms strong bonds with those he shares time with. Given half a chance, the God of War will go to bat for his friends and fight as hard as he can. Physical Appearance Daisuke has dirty blond hair that almost seems orange in colour, deep dark blue eyes and a tall height for his young age, he is deceptively lightly tanned for his Native American heritage and seems to have less muscle than his frame would announce. Compared to his multi-strands of hair, that he had similar to Athena in the Age of Myths, this version of Ares has a single ponytail that comes to his upper back. Relationships Family Athena/Saori Kido Daisuke, despite his rough and inflexible nature when it comes to her, truly loves his sister and cares for her. Athena has stated that she and Ares have had a love-hate sibling relationship, mirrored between Daisuke and Saori Kido. Mitsumasa Kido stated that Ares (Daisuke) does what he believes is right and best which compared to Athena's (Saori's) perspective, isn't the right or best choice, indicating that although they care for each other they are inflexible opposites that come together often only to clash. Mitsumasa Kido It is unknown the full relationship of Ares in this life with his adopted Grandfather, Mitsumasa Kido. He does mention at once that during his youth he was rather fond of his Grandfather, this is probably referring to Mitsumasa as Ares's Divine Grandfather is Kronos who hates all of the Olympian Gods and wishes their destruction and thus Ares's own destruction. Pegasus Saints Pegasus Bellerophon Ares once knew the original Pegasus Saint and tried to seduce him and claim him as his Immortal Consort (as Zeus did with Ganymede) through the Cretan Harpagmos Ritual, Athena was said to have been against his attempts and it had been her dismissal coupled with countless other reasons, that had provoked Ares to start a Holy War with his sister. Reincarnated as Daisuke, he still remembers Bellerophon fondly, and states that Seiya is a lot like him in the modern era which is proven true by Hades when he brings up the reincarnation of the Pegasus Saint's Soul. Cloth Corona Borealis Cloth Following his training in England, Daisuke earned the Corona Borealis Cloth from an unnamed mentor before returning to Japan to participate in the Galaxian Wars, Hyoga revealed that the Corona Borealis Bronze Cloth and the Corona Australis Silver Cloth were the greatest elemental channeling Clothes outside the Gold Clothes and had immunity to versatile elements and abilities that attested to said elements (e.g. Aurora Execution, Diamond Dust, etc). In the case of Daisuke, it uses powerful flame elements with his abilities given that he has the dormant fiery Cosmos of the War God Ares, but at the same time it would easily shield Daisuke from an Ice-elemented Diamond Dust and weaken the damage expectancy of Aquarius Camus's Aurora Execution. In addition to its manipulation of the elements in battle, the Corona Borealis Cloth has the most armour surface of the Bronze Cloths and hence the most protection, being equally compared to the protection given by the Phoenix Bronze Cloth. Ares's God Cloth Upon retaking his persona as Ares, Daisuke once again began wearing one of the twelve Olympian God Clothes worn by Ares himself since the Age of Myth, each aspect of the Cloth had a specific ability attesting to its master's strength, additionally once wearing the Cloth Ares could dismiss parts of it (e.g. Spear, Shield, helmet) in sparks of flame but could summon it again in a flash of blood red Divine Cosmos. Ares's God Cloth comes equipped with the Bia Spear - a Spear personifying the Goddess of Force Bia and sister to the Goddess of Victory Nike that takes the form form Athena's Staff, and the Ancile Shield that was created in the flames of the sun by Apollo and is said to be able to match Athena's Aegis Shield in defensive power. It is also said that he has a divine sword, a lot like Hades, later revealed to be the Holy Cataclysm Slash in Saint Seiya Omega. In Omega, it is revealed that Ares along with the God Cloth and the Holy Cataclysm Slash have bathed in the blood of Warriors and Saints since time immemorial, thus is the reason why Ares and his Symbols of Power have such a high Cosmos is actually because they accumulated Cosmos as self-sufficient "trophies" from those defeated and is twisted but quite similar concept to how Bronze Clothes reborn from the blood of Gold Saints can gain Gold Cloth characteristics. The God Cloth could channel Ares's Divine Cosmos to the maximum when worn and allowed him nigh-invulnerability over the protected sections of his body, it was revealed that even attacks from other God Clothes do little harm and that it took a blast of pure Cosmos energy from a primordial God like Abzu to harm it, it has a similar appearance to Athena's God Cloth but instead of wings it has many more spaulders and an pair of shoulder-mounted crescent moon blades and lacked the skirt worn by Athena's Kamui to have a spiked form of protection instead. Powers & Abilities Daisuke Kido was an extremely powerful Saint possessing a high understanding of his Cosmos and the knowledge of using his Cosmos to strengthen what weaknesses he had in his combat style, he was described as having a fiery Cosmos that lacked any real burn, although it allowed the Corona Borealis Cloth to generate fire in his attacks. Upon awakening as the War God Ares and unleashing all of his divine Cosmos, he gained an immense and seemingly bottomless level of Cosmos that Seiya described as "a one-way descent into the fiery pits of Hell", Athena revealed that Ares's Cosmos when used aggressively surpasses and overpowers her own but she had past kept him away from victories against her by wearing her own nigh-indestructible God Cloth and wielding the power-accumulant Nike Staff and the impassable Aegis Shield. Abilities As Corona Borealis Saint: *'Reddosutāfurea' (レッドスターフレア, Red Star Flares) - As God of War and Bloodshed: *'Kokkino̱pó Astéri Gungnir' (赤みを帯びた星グングニル, Reddish Star Gungnir) - The Greek version of Mars's Rubellu Sidus Gungnir ability, Ares uses his blood red cosmos to create thousands to millions of red spears which are either a million launched directly at an opponent (similar to Pisces Albafica's Crimson Thorn) or are a thousand launched into the air that fall down upon an opponent, Ares also has the power to fuse the strongest generated Kokkino̱pó Astéri Gungnir into his fist or Spear to make a punch or thrust at an enemy that often at least break through the barrier (e.g. Poseidon's barrier) of Cosmos that a God would shield themselves with allowing Ares to at least injure them. Trivia *'Daisuke' is a common male Japanese name meaning "Great Help". *'Ares' was an enemy of Athena, ally of Hades and was sealed away into Tartarus with his four legions of deadly Berserkers and other followers for unknown reasons. Now the Olympian Gods have given him, if not his forces, a chance of redemption and resurrected him from Tartarus to aid Athena. Opposite situations, marking the beginning and end of their hostile history, respectively. Category:Gods